cws_arrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6 (Arrow)
Arrow was renewed for a sixth season by The CW on January 8, 2017. The show will shift from its usual airing on Wednesdays at 8 to Thursdays at 9 from this season onwards.2 It will premiere on October 12, 2017.1 Cast Main cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow3 * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Siren4 * David Ramsey as John Diggle/Spartan5 * Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy6 * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak/Overwatch7 * Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific5 * Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog8 * Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake/Black Canary8 * Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance6 Special guest cast * Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke9 Recurring cast * David Nykl as Anatoly Knyazev10 * Kacey Rohl as Alena11 * Kirk Acevedo as Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon12 * Michael Emerson as Cayden James 10 * Sydelle Noel as Samandra Watson13 Synopsis After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on a remote island in the North China Sea. He returned home to Star City, bent on righting the wrongs done by his family and fighting injustice. As the Green Arrow, he protects his city with the help of former soldier John Diggle, computer-science expert Felicity Smoak, his vigilante-trained sister Thea Queen, Deputy Mayor Quentin Lance, brilliant inventor Curtis Holt, and his new recruits, street-savvy Rene Ramirez and meta-human Dinah Drake. Oliver has finally solidified and strengthened his crime-fighting team only to have it threatened when unexpected enemies from his past return to Star City, forcing Oliver to rethink his relationship with each member of his “family”.14 Confirmed plot points * There will be a four-way crossover with Supergirl, The Flash and DC's Legends of Tomorrow.15 * According to Stephen Amell, the theme of this season is family.16 * William Clayton will have a bigger role unlike the previous two seasons.11 * Dinah Drake will get a new costume and a new love interest.17 * Vigilante's identity will be revealed this season and it will be a familiar face.18 * Laurel Lance/Black Siren's backstory will be expanded upon , this could imply that Oliver Queen from Earth Twowill make an appearance.19 * The season premiere will have flashbacks to explicate the season 5 finale and find out who died and who survived.needed * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke will be appearing off the island in present day, and will have multiple appearances this season.9 * Ricardo Diaz will appear this season.12 * Michael Emerson has been cast in a mystery recurring role.10 * In keeping with the season’s found-family theme, a "villainous cabal" rather than a single foe will torment Oliver and Team Arrow throughout the season".11 * Kacey Rohl will reprise her role as Helix hacker Alena.11 * Felicity Smoak will have a new company to her name this season.needed * Joe Dinicol will reprise his role as Rory Ragen/Ragman. Confirmed new characters * Ricardo Diaz: Diverse. Hardened ex-con recently released from prison for crimes he didn't commit. Ricardo uses his freedom and 25 million dollars in settlement money to establish control over Star City's criminal underworld. He's a martial arts and fighting expert honed by years of life on the street and in prison. 12 * Samandra Watson: A no-nonsense FBI agent tasked with investigating Oliver Queen's connection to Green Arrow.13 Episodes